


A Supportive Partner Is the Best Cure for Stage Fright

by Ezabelle



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabelle/pseuds/Ezabelle
Summary: Penfold is a little nervous about his and Danger Mouse's appearance on Strictly Come Dancing.Originally written January 2020
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	A Supportive Partner Is the Best Cure for Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Strictly video which makes me laugh every time I watch it - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9O_M_-682ew

"I ... I don't know, Chief. What if everyone ... laughs at me?"

"Nobody's going to laugh, Penfold. You look amazing"

The White Wonder and his faithful assistant were backstage, getting ready for their appearance on Strictly Come Dancing.

Penfold blushed and lowered his gaze to the floor. "You're just saying that to make me feel better"

Danger Mouse smiled as he knelt down in front of Penfold. He put his hands on the hamster's cheeks and turned his head so that they were facing each other. "Of course I am, but that doesn't mean it's not true"

Penfold's blush darkened as Danger Mouse stroked his assistant's cheek, then kissed him.

"I may be a little biased, though" the White Wonder chuckled, placing his arms around Penfold's neck and kissing him again.

"...Chief..." The hamster didn't look too thrilled about being teased.

Danger Mouse rubbed noses with Penfold. "You look fabulous, and I'm sure everyone else will think so too"

The hamster smiled and snuggled in close to the White Wonder, putting his arms around the mouse. "Thanks, Chief"

Danger Mouse rubbed Penfold's back and kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome, Penfold"

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the two agents back to reality. They looked up to see one of the show's crew standing at the door.

"Um ... sorry to interrupt, but you're on in five minutes"

The White Wonder slowly let go of his partner and stood up. He turned to the crew member and said "We'll be there shortly, thank you"

The crew member nodded, then left the two agents alone.

Danger Mouse turned to Penfold and smiled. "Are you ready?"

The hamster took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Then let's go" Danger Mouse gestured for Penfold to lead the way, then the two of them left the room and approached the stage.

As they waited to go on, Danger Mouse could see that Penfold was still nervous. The mouse knelt down in front of the hamster and took his hands in his own. "You really do look amazing" He smiled then kissed his partner. "In fact ..." Danger Mouse smiled playfully "... if we weren't in public, I'd be doing more than kissing you"

"Ch-Chief!" Penfold's face went bright red.

The White Wonder chuckled, then kissed his partner again. The mouse let go of the hamster's hands then stood up. "Look out when we get home though ..." He winked at Penfold.

"Chief!" Penfold's face went even redder.

Danger Mouse was still laughing as they heard the announcer call his name. "That's my cue" He walked out onto the stage, then the music started.

The White Wonder smiled as he looked off stage towards his partner. "Come on, Penfold ..."


End file.
